SOTA c58s01
Text Innocence was growing up fast: the months passed, and Twilight had most of her focus on her daughter, doing everything she could to take care of the beautiful little girl. Innocence was gorgeous, her flowing mane and tail so deep and blue they were almost black, and the scales that covered much of her body a deep purple a little darker than Twilight's own, and meshing smoothly into the sections of more-pony-like coat. Her horn was stubby, growing in slowly but surely, and she had a big smile of big teeth, and trimmed claws they kept smooth and manicured. Twilight tried to dress her up now and then, and Luna and Scrivener always gave the violet mare disbelieving looks at the outfits Twilight put on her baby: poofy clothing and matching caps that often made the foal resemble some kind of fruit – in some cases this wasn't an exaggeration, the clothes actually made it look like the kid was wearing a hollowed-out piece of fruit and the cap had a stem on it – and little outfits so glaringly bright or gaudy that Luna often complained Greed demons were going to snatch their baby away thinking she was some kind of giant hunk of gold or gemstone. But Twilight was the mother: Luna clearly got sulky about it, but Twilight's word was law with Innocence, although Scrivener rarely managed to get the upper hoof now and then. That didn't stop Luna from letting Innocence play in the mud or all the other things that left Twilight a little horrified, however... and it wasn't like the violet mare didn't respect Luna's opinion, having been Antares' mother. She just also wanted the very best for her daughter, and her maternal instincts were fierce. They were in the Ponyville library today, and Innocence was smiling and playing with a few wooden blocks, burbling quietly to herself. The filly was doing well, and Twilight sat nearby, just gazing at her beautiful little girl, so thankful that the last few months had been so... quiet. Luna was still getting used to her horn, but she had just about mastered the soulstone prosthetic and its differences from her original horn. She had taken to sparring regularly with Celestia and Sleipnir, who both seemed more than happy to indulge her... especially her older sister, since it seemed like it was one of the few things that helped her relax with all the stress and pressures the Council was putting on her to return to position of baroness, especially with Erudite finally declaring that this was the last year he was going to serve as her steward. Rosewood was actually serving in some capacity as a sort of co-steward: she was sitting in on a lot of meetings, and putting her loud, sharp voice to use keeping the nobles in order. Celestia couldn't help but admire how terrified the council already was of her, and she gave Rosewood full power over the barony's government, trusting in her to keep things running while she sorted out whether or not she was going to finally give in to the pressure of returning to her position in Canterlot, or... quitting. Twilight knew this thought was on Celestia's mind a lot lately. The Lich wasn't happy that she was so stressed over things, but at the same time, she was glad that this was the most pressing issue on the table lately. Well, second-most, she thought, as she smiled softly and glanced up at the table, where Scarlet Sage was resting with Apple Bloom, the two mares burning with love for each other as the two-months pregnant Pegasus rubbed her stomach and gazed at Innocence with absolute adoration. It had been so exciting when Scarlet had told them! Luna and Scrivener had been ecstatic, and Twilight had... admittedly probably acted a little silly herself with how happy she'd been. But having had a baby of her own, she understood how huge it was, how it could be such a tiring, scary, difficult thing... and yet so rewarding, and so joyous. And she knew Scarlet was going to experience all of that, and was going to deal with it with grace. It made it all the more important that Thesis had kept his word, and hadn't attacked them yet. But Twilight had this... ominous feeling every time she thought of Thesis now, this growing worry that something bad was going to happen. And like Luna and Scrivener, she had learned to trust her instincts. The mare glanced down a little, then she smiled softly as Innocence carefully pushed the tower of blocks over and giggled quietly at the crash it made. She reached up and gently stroked her daughter's mane back, and the baby looked up and smiled at her brightly, reaching up and pawing at her gently before burbling quietly, dressed in a green little jumpsuit with a triangular cap on her head. Okay, maybe it kind of made her look like a lima bean, but Twilight thought it was cute. And more importantly, it was nice and insulated, and that was important on these brisk winter days. She couldn't believe how quickly time passed sometimes. It felt like it had just been summer, and Innocence had just been a newborn... and then it was autumn, and Antares' birthday had come and gone and this time Luna had forced him to celebrate it, but the stallion had enjoyed himself. He had even thanked them afterwards for pushing him a little into actually trying to lighten up. And that had been his own words, too. Then, suddenly, Scarlet was telling them she was pregnant, and there was all kinds of celebration over that. And Scrivener had done another book signing in Canterlot and a reprinting of Rose Thorns had been announced, and there had been interviews and meetings and Underbrush had actually visited their little home, Barry in tow and babbling away the entire time. Twilight remembered that far too well, smiling to herself as her bad thoughts wafted away at the memory of Underbrush simply staring down at Innocence, and Innocence staring back at this pony in the expensive suit, who had bodyguards and a personal chariot outside that was pulled by one massive Pegasus with tiny little wings. Twilight remembered she'd been a little afraid at first, considering Underbrush... and then he'd finally muttered: “I guess it's the nicest looking unicorn I've ever seen.” And now, here they were. It was winter again, but there had barely been any snow... mostly just cold and frost, the thinnest powdering of white covering the earth. Scrivener and Luna were out right now, getting a few repairs done to Epona while they checked on the White Matter laboratory that was being built next to the engineering building: Luna handled her motorcycle almost abusively, and Cowlick often berated her over all the dings and bangs she had to repair in the body of the bike. Twilight turned her eyes back to Innocence, who was stacking her blocks slowly and carefully again with a bright smile on her face, and the mare smiled softly at this before she glanced up as Scarlet Sage quietly approached to sit down beside the babe, reaching up and gently rubbing Innocence's back. The baby turned a big smile to her much-older sibling, and then the Pegasus asked softly: “So Twilight... Mom's... okay, right?” Twilight softened at this, nodding hesitantly. “She's... yeah. She's okay, Scarlet Sage. She gets a little rough around the time when she needs her needle, but she's still taking it regularly and not cheating. I've made sure of that.” “Good.” Scarlet Sage hesitated, then she smiled a bit and asked awkwardly: “She's uh... she and Scrivener, they aren't...” “Yeah, not as much.” Twilight answered tactfully, smiling faintly despite herself: Luna had been seeking pleasure in other ways for a few months, and at first that had seemed more than clear why. Except after one intense session, Twilight had realized, well... corruption wasn't just in Scrivener's blood. It made up his very flesh, it was passed through his sweat, and apparently everything else. So Luna had been getting her fix by a different method, without even realizing it. But it explained why more and more often they had been... doing that. And Twilight hated thinking of that moment, three months ago, when the first thing Luna had said, covered in sweat and with her eyes feverish: “Well, no one has to know. This hurts no one. Pleasure hurts no one!” Twilight had spent long enough around demons to know that pleasure was the deadliest poison of all... and much as it had hurt her, she had argued with the sapphire mare. And finally, they had told Celestia what they had figured out, looking like ashamed children... but Celestia had simply hugged Luna tightly, and Luna had... she hadn't cried. But she had been close, and whispered: “Why am I forbidden a single escape? Why can I not simply... enjoy my life? Why must all things lead back to... this darkness that consumes us all...” So now, to Luna's utter disgust, they had to avoid having too much intimate contact. She had ranted about this angrily for quite a while, and they had just let her vent: it was the safest thing to do, and she deserved a little bit of time to just rant and shout at the world. Now they had gotten used to it, though, and it wasn't so bad... especially since Luna had found one thing she was still allowed to do, and Celestia even encouraged, a different physical outlet for the very physical mare: sparring. Twilight glanced up at Scarlet Sage, saying softly: “She's going to be fine, I think. It took some getting used to but... we're all used to it now, and Luna's slowly adjusting to the wait between doses. It's just very hard for her. Painful. It's like... it's like not being able to breathe, I guess, is the only way I can think of putting it. I feel awful for her.” “Mom has pretty bad luck. It doesn't help she's such a... physical mare. She's tough, though, I know she'll pull through... although I guess it kind of scares me that instead she's putting all that energy and need into fighting.” Scarlet Sage remarked, and she gazed down at Innocence, stroking the filly's mane gently back as she murmured: “But the funny thing is it reassures me, too. It means no pony is ever going to lay a hoof on this little girl.” “Yeah. That's what I keep in mind myself.” Twilight laughed quietly and nodded slowly, gazing down at her daughter with soft eyes. “I can't begin to explain how happy I am that... Innocence is always going to be safe. That no matter what happens...” Apple Bloom chuckled quietly, leaning forwards over the table and gazing across at the two mares. “You got that right. No pony is going to let Thesis get in here again... and soon, Cowlick is going to have that White Matter stuff bein' mass produced, too. Then we'll be ready for anything... it should do a number even on those Clockwork bastards.” Innocence burbled as Twilight winced and covered the filly's little ears, but Apple Bloom only looked with amusement at them even as Scarlet chastised: “Red, watch your mouth, huh? I think you've been hanging around Cowlick way too much.” “Oh come on. All those baby books we've been reading lately say Innocence is so young, she probably ain't even aware she and Twilight ain't one pony or something.” Apple Bloom argued, and then she absently glanced out at the windows. “Damn, I better get going, though. I gotta get back to work with Greece. Cowlick challenged us to build something to better defend Ponyville with than she could, but... I don't think we're gonna manage it. I took a sneak peek at Cowlick's new prototype and... let me just say I am very, very, very happy she ain't mass-producing weapons anymore.” Scarlet nodded, climbing to her hooves and leaning forwards to share a quick, warm kiss with Apple Bloom, before the engineer smiled to Twilight and stopped long enough to ruffle Innocence's mane, the filly blinking at this and looking owlishly back and forth. The Lich laughed despite herself as Apple Bloom left, shaking her head slowly. She and Scarlet Sage played a few games with Innocence, until the foal began to look a little sleepy. Twilight gently picked her up and brought her over to the bedding at the side of the room, setting her down and tucking her under the sheets for a little nap, before the Lich sighed and sat at the nearby table, shaking her head a little as she glanced over at the silver Pegasus and said mildly: “I never thought that I would end up so exhausted over a little girl.” “Yeah. It's funny though, I'm kind of looking forwards to that myself.” Scarlet Sage smiled, rubbing slowly at her stomach. “I... this is so weird. I'm carrying... it isn't actually Apple Bloom's baby but it feels like Apple Bloom's baby, you know? And Soarin' made us promise to let him hang out with his child but... we would've done that anyway. It'll be good for the baby, I think. He agreed that it's ours, though... he just wants to be able to visit every now and then.” “That's good of him.” Twilight smiled a little, leaning on the table and hesitating for a moment before she glanced over towards Innocence. “Luna... this really means a lot to her, I think, that you're having a baby and she's going to be a grandmother. Even though she complains that makes her sound old and everything, which is funny, considering how old she really is.” “Yeah, but that's Mom.” Scarlet Sage smiled amusedly, then she hesitated before asking finally: “Can... Twilight, I mean... I know because you're a Lich, a lot of the stuff was different for you, but... the mood swings, and the... did you ever get...” “Sad, or angry, or jealous?” Twilight glanced up, and Scarlet Sage looked both relieved and embarrassed, nodding a little. “I did, as a matter of fact. I did and more. But it's normal... like the cravings are normal... and, well, being... uh... more excitable than usual.” Scarlet Sage blushed a little, nodding and rubbing at her stomach as she mumbled: “It's weird. Sometimes I get so mad at Red for no good reason. Sometimes it's for dumb reasons, like how I'm the one with the kid, but she's not, even though I'm the one who really wanted to do this. And then other times, well... she gets in the door, and I'm all over her. Not that. Red's ever complained about that.” Twilight laughed and shook her head, then smiled and reached out to gently take one of the mare's hooves, squeezing it slowly. “It's going to work out well. You're going to make a wonderful mother. And everyone, from me to Luna to your father to Celestia, we're all happy for you. Antares is just thrilled, too, you know that.” “I can't tell you how relieved I was about that. I really... I really want him to be there for my baby. Colt or filly, he'll be a wonderful role model... he's come so far with everything. And after the last... what do we call it...” “We still don't have a working title, really. But Kvasir was thinking of calling it All-Father's Day, in honor of Odin.” Twilight replied with a smile, nodding once. “I remember, though. He got another letter from Prestige.” “I'm a little jealous. I haven't gotten any letters at all, but... I know my parents may not have made it.” Scarlet Sage halted, then closed her eyes and hugged herself with a smile. “But I think, too, maybe they are up there and they're just afraid of disturbing me. I really am happy with the way everything's turned out, though. I know how lucky I am.” Twilight squeezed Scarlet's hoof again, and the Pegasus gazed across at her warmly and silently for a few moments, before both mares looked up as the library door was flung open and Luna strode inside with a wide grin, looking pleased with herself and her polymorphed spear tucked behind an ear. Scrivener dragged himself behind her, covered in dirt and snow, and Celestia came last, Tyrfing on her back. “Gorgeous family, 'tis splendid to see thee!” Twilight hurriedly made a shushing noise as Innocence stirred a little on the bedding, and Luna cleared her throat and nodded quickly a few times before prancing quickly over to the table and kissing Twilight's cheek firmly, then smiling at her daughter, gazing over her affectionately. “Thou art radiant, Scarlet Sage, as radiant as the moon.” “Thanks, Mom.” Scarlet smiled despite herself as Scrivener and Celestia approached, but then there was a polite knock at the door. Scrivener automatically began to turn, but Celestia smiled and tapped his shoulder gently, heading quickly for the door herself. Scrivener shrugged and started back towards the table, as Celestia opened the door and opened her mouth... and then stared in surprise at the sight of Kismet as the death entity leaned calmly down into the doorway. “I... this is unexpected. But please, come inside.” “Thank you. It is most appreciated.” Kismet paused, then carefully leaned down so he could squeeze his way through the little library door, and he sighed in relief as he looked up at the high ceiling above. “This world has such welcoming architecture. I have been waiting for you all to be in one place for some time now... I don't wish to intrude, but I cannot forgo an unpleasant task simply because it would be easier. That would only cause greater harm to us all.” Luna frowned uneasily at this as Celestia closed the door with a flick of her horn, and Twilight swallowed a little as the death entity slowly looked towards Innocence. The Lich tossed a look at her own daughter, then almost ran to her when she saw the baby was actually sitting up, blinking those big, expressive eyes of hers quietly as she studied the newcomer. Twilight swept her daughter up, trembling a little as she looked over her shoulder, and Kismet nodded solemnly as he murmured: “You have my most sincere apologies... but yes. What I feared has come to pass... Thesis wants the foal now, because of her unique heritage. He says she will help him even more than Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild's genes would. I am sorry.” “Does Thesis plan to attack us?” Luna asked sharply, as Celestia frowned darkly and quickly strode over to stand protectively next to Twilight Sparkle. Scrivener gritted his own teeth, feeling the tension in the air and his own instincts rising, mixing with the emotions burning off of Twilight Sparkle and Luna. “Do not think we shall simply sit back and let him, if that is so!” Kismet only shook his head slowly, striding quietly forwards with his hand out to the side, and the sorrow and gentility he radiated was almost a tangible thing, settling them a little even as Twilight clung almost fiercely to her foal. “No. I do not believe he plans to attack himself... although I do not dare guess what will happen after today. He... you have seen him. He believes only in chemicals and numbers and calculations, that all his emotional outbursts can be excused by... programming and biology. He is unstable, and ready to justify and rationalize anything he has to do to achieve his own ends, and whatever the means he must use.” Twilight trembled a little, and Luna, Scrivener and Scarlet Sage all turned towards her, then hurried to the side of the Lich as she curled up around her foal, clutching the filly tight as Innocence whimpered quietly in her circle of protectors. “I... I won't let you take him. I won't let Thesis take him. Innocence is my daughter, not... not some toy or science project!” “I know. And yes, I have been ordered to retrieve the foal.” Kismet said softly as he stepped forwards, gazing over the group of ponies with tenderness in his burning eyes. “I admire you all. Your attachments. Your warmth. Your sheer... life. And I don't believe what Thesis is doing is right, and fear what he has become and is continuing to turn into, but he will not see reason and I cannot defy his orders. I can only make the best of them.” Kismet paused, then he reached his metallic claw up, and Twilight trembled as it stretched forwards towards Innocence... before Luna stepped forwards and swatted it angrily away, glaring up at him furiously. “Do not think that just because I pity thee, Kismet, it will stop me from thrashing thee and sending thee in tiny fragments back to thy wretched master as warning!” The death entity nodded, replying gently: “And I would not blame you in the slightest for that, Valkyrie. I respect your passion. I respect the great lengths you are willing to go to in order to protect your family. And I only wish that I myself could do more to aid you from the side of the field I am forced to play on.” He paused, then reached his claw up again, and Luna glared at him and slapped it away, snapping: “Cease that!” “Very well.” Kismet said mildly, and then he glanced down at his claw, flexing his fingers slowly as he said wryly: “Alas, I have attempted twice to steal the baby away, and you have rebuffed me both times. To try again would be only foolishness and ego.” The ponies all stared up at him for a few moments, and then Kismet bowed his head cordially before he asked softly: “I understand that after my previous actions this may come as a rude or perhaps simply stupid question, but may I hold your child, Twilight Sparkle? She is truly beautiful.” Twilight stared with disbelief at the death entity, mouthing wordlessly a few times before she asked incredulously: “Are you serious?” “Yes.” Kismet replied simply, and Luna giggled stupidly, then cleared her throat loudly when Celestia and Twilight both shot her horrible looks. Meanwhile, Scarlet silently looked up at the ceiling for patience, and Scrivener only hurriedly dropped his gaze, coughing once at the pure absurdity of the situation. “You have my promise I will not steal her away. That would be an idiotic act on my part.” Twilight swallowed after a moment, looking hesitantly down at her baby... but Innocence was only looking calmly, curiously up at Kismet, one little claw half-reaching in the death entity's direction, and after a moment of studying her child Twilight finally sighed softly as she felt both Luna and Celestia touch her shoulders, reassuring her. She gave a questioning look at Scrivener, and when he smiled hesitantly, she decided... “Okay. Just... just for a moment, though. And she's still... getting used to strangers and everything, so...” Kismet only bowed his masked features politely forwards, and Twilight nervously, slowly held the child towards him as the death entity knelt, before he gently swept the filly up with his one limb. And for a few moments, there was only silence as he cradled the filly easily in his foreleg, gazing down at her as she stared up at him... before Innocence smiled, and one little claw quietly grasped at his mask, burbling softly. The death entity chuckled quietly, his eyes seeming to soften in return as he murmured: “Hello, little one. Yes, you have a long, long life ahead... one that will be filled with wonders and adoration. Trials too, no doubt... but you will grow stronger from them, won't you? Somehow I'm sure that you will. Innocence... yes, that name suits you, child. Thesis could learn much from you, but not at all what he thinks, if he would only open his eyes.” Scrivener, Twilight, and Luna all visibly relaxed at how happy Innocence looked, and how gentle Kismet was, before the death entity turned his eyes back towards Twilight and held the filly back to her. She took the child from him with a soft smile, gazing with a faint blush and renewed respect to the death entity, but she didn't even have the chance to speak before Kismet calmly waved a hand. “No, there is no need for apologies. I understand.” He paused, then turned his eyes to Scarlet Sage, studying her before adding gently: “And congratulations to you, young mother. They're going to be fine children.” “I... they?” Scarlet Sage's head reared back in surprise, grasping her stomach, and Kismet bowed his head to the Pegasus with something apologetically. “I'm sorry, I thought you had some idea, but... yes. They.” Kismet seemed to smile through his mask as he glanced up, and Luna slowly began to grin as Scrivener stared over at his daughter, while the Pegasus was only gaping in amazement. “But I won't reveal any more of life's secrets. I've already caused enough trouble. Instead, I shall take my leave now that I have been able to at least warn you of the times ahead...” “Wait.” Luna said firmly, and Kismet cocked his head curiously as the sapphire mare spun around and strode quickly off down the corridor. There was a clanging, and Celestia winced as she realized the noises were coming from her room before Luna returned... and all eyes stared at the sight of Kismet's severed arm hanging out of her mouth. She flicked her head up and tossed this to the death entity, who caught it with a quiet chuckle and gazed over the half of limb for a moment... and then, with all the ease of plugging a doll's limb back into its socket, he simply pressed severed appendage to severed stump, and the limb sealed back into place in a burst of black smoke. Kismet flexed his reattached claw slowly, and Celestia looked pointedly over at Luna, but the sapphire mare ignored her sister as she said mildly: “There. Go with our regards, Kismet. Now thou can say that 'twas a mighty battle indeed, and thou did manage to liberate thy arm, but all attacks against Innocence proved for naught.” “You have my gratitude, Valkyrie Brynhild.” Kismet said softly, and he rolled his reattached limb absently, making his robes sway across his body as the sleeve stitched itself quickly back together over the thin, dark limb, until it once more covered everything but the silvery claw at the end of his arm. “I won't forget this, my friends. And I will try and delay whatever plans Thesis may have to take your foal but... be wary, and be safe.” “We will.” Celestia promised, looking up with a slow nod, and Kismet calmly nodded back before he bowed deeply, then simply vanished from sight in a puff of dark smoke that faded quickly from the air. There was only silence for a moment, as Scrivener and Luna both turned their eyes towards Twilight Sparkle, and Scarlet Sage soothingly rubbed her mother's back. Not even Celestia knew what to say in the quiet, as she reached up and squeezed the violet mare's shoulder slowly, and Twilight only held Innocence tight and close against her body, looking with love and fear down at the filly as she whimpered softly into the unnatural silence. Top ↑